


a piece of you

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Assumption of sex, Biting, Day 4, FTLGTB, Fluffy, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Weekend 2019, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Natsu x Gray, Prompt Bite, Teens, Young, fairy tail - Freeform, ft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: Waiting for the moment that Natsu was distracted by chewing, Gray leaned forward, and took a bite from Natsu’s turkey sandwich, nipping Natsu’s pointer finger in the process.“Hey!” Natsu yelled at his friend. “Why did ya do that?!”“Told you, I was hungry.” Gray replied between chews.





	a piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Gratsu Weekend 2019! Prompt: Bite
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The first time it happened, they were five. Meeting for the first time in daycare, Natsu and Gray became instant best friends. They did everything together, from drawing to playing, learning to pranking. They were rowdy and troublesome. But they were best friends, so who cares?

This first time, Gray had forgotten his lunch on the counter at home. So, he begged Natsu for some of his food. The ever-hungry boy consistently told his best friend,  _ no _ , but Gray was  _ starving, _ so, he took a chance. 

Waiting for the moment that Natsu was distracted by chewing, Gray leaned forward, and took a bite from Natsu’s turkey sandwich, nipping Natsu’s pointer finger in the process. 

“Hey!” Natsu yelled at his friend. “Why did ya do that?!” 

“Told you, I was hungry.” Gray replied between chews. 

-

The second time it happened, they were ten. This time, Natsu forgot his lunch and Gray had what looked like the best ham and cheese sandwich ever. 

“Please, Gray,” Natsu whined. “I’m starving!” 

“Leave me alone Flame Brain,” Gray shifted away from his friend. “Go to the lunch line, than.” 

“But I don’t have any money!” The whining continued, until Gray was distracted by his brother Lyon. He put down his sandwich and turned to listen to what his brother had to say. 

Natsu took the opportunity to try to take a bite, but right as he leaned towards the table where the food was sitting, Gray’s hand blindly reached out for his lunch. Natsu bit down, hard. 

“Ow!” Gray yelled, then stared at Natsu, horrified. “What the hell, Flame Brain?!” 

“You put your hand in my way!” 

“It’s my sandwich!” 

“But I’m hungry!”

-

The third time it happened, they were sixteen. The two were yelling at each other while they played a video game in Gray’s basement. 

“Fuck off, Ice Princess!” Natsu shoved Gray with his right shoulder, trying to throw Gray off his course. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Gray grumbled, and kept his focus on the race. 

“Well then stop cheating!” Natsu’s voice was getting louder. 

“I’m not, idiot.” 

“You’re the idiot!” Natsu dropped his controller, and tackled Gray to the ground. 

They rolled around, grunting and cursing, trying to gain the upperhand. Tangled in each other, neither knew what they were grabbing for, they just wanted to pin the other down. 

Suddenly, Natsu felt a sharp pain in his lower arm. 

“What the fuck?!” Natsu ripped away from Gray, staring that the teeth marks in his skin. “You fucking bi-”

“Sorry not sorry, bastard.” Gray interrupted Natsu, and tackled the boy to the ground again, as they continued their wrestling match. 

-

The fourth time it happened, they were 18. Gray was against his bedroom door, being held up by Natsu, as the pink haired man kissed and licked up and down Gray’s neck and naked chest. 

“N-Natsu,” Gray moaned, as he threw his head back against the door. Natsu smirked against his skin. 

“Yes, Ice Princess?” Gray groaned at the nickname, and looked down at his newly proclaimed boyfriend. 

“Please,” Gray leaned his forehead against Natsu’s. Natsu’s smirk turned into a smile. 

“Anything for you, Gray,” the man against the door whined softly at the use of his first name. 

Natsu wrapped his arms under Gray’s legs, bringing them both to the bed in the corner of the room. They fell together, Natsu on top of Gray as they began to make out furiously. Tongues everywhere, teeth clattered, pants were heard. 

Then, Gray let out a yelp. He opened his eyes to see a bit of blood on Natsu’s teeth and lips. The pinkette smirked. Gray stuck out his tongue, and swiped it over his bottom lip, tasting copper.

“Oops.” 

-

The fifth time it happens, they are twenty-six. They just finished saying their vows, and were now celebrating their marriage with their friends and family. 

Many drinks and laughs and dancing go by before it’s time to cut the cake. 

The two boys gather around they two tier, strawberry cake, baked by the one and only Erza Scarlet. Announcing he doesn’t trust Natsu with a knife, Gray cuts a piece of the cake and places it on a small plate. 

Everyone cheers for the two to feed each other, knowing it’s going to end up a full blown war. 

They each took a piece between their fingers, and smile at each other, before reaching forward to place the piece of cake in the other’s mouth. 

Both of them obviously had the same idea, when they simultaneously yelled:

“Hey! You bit me!” 


End file.
